


Puppy

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, And Bart is biologically a female, Bart always takes care of his Ed :), Big F, But still a boy, But the puppy play is very real, Crossdressing, Feminization, He also doesn't have tits because that's not how I envisioned this, Intersex Omegas, Kinda, M/M, Mmmm back in big leagues, Next one is definitely going to be underage Max shit again don't worry, Omegaverse always makes things iffy, Oooo funky, Puppy Play, Soft Boys, This ship is so fluffy I support times ten, Vaginal Sex, as much as I love tits they have to slide sadly, briefly, in which Eduardo is biologically a male, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: In which Eduardo is a very, very bad puppy, and needs to be put in his place by his owner. Good thing Bart knows how to punish him perfectly.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Eduardo instinctively growled as Bart tugged at his hair, forcing his head back to expose his neck, and the small omega swiftly backhanded his cheek, chuffing.

"Bad puppy! Bad!"

The small omega was wearing a frilly baby doll dress, more like an actual antique doll dress than any lingerie Eduardo had ever seen, but it just added to the illusion of his mate being a bratty child taking his little lapdog for a ride. 

Of course, Eduardo was a foot taller than Bart, and out-weighed him by eighty-five pounds, but the appeal was the same, a headband with dog ears on them in his hair and a tailed plug in his ass. 

He didn't have a cunt like omegas did, but he genuinely enjoyed anal, to the point that he and Bart had an array of strap-ons for the tiny omega, including a few that vibrated to stimulate Bart's clitoris. 

Eduardo moaned out a "woof" as Bart squirmed from where he was riding him, one hand on his chest to help balance the small omega and the other tightly clutching the leash that was attached to his doggie collar, and he bucked his hips up, a whimper leaving his lips as Bart patted his chest, the younger boy smiling as much as person riding a cock could. 

"Mmm...gonna have puppies with my puppy."

The boy happily sang, little hips rolling, and Eduardo moaned again, his tongue lolling out of his mouth so he could pant. 

His leash was tugged, his collar's tags jingling, and Eduardo yelped as he suddenly came at the simulation caused by the tightening of the collar around his sensitive scent gland and bitten, scarred mating gland, his knot swelling and locking him inside of Bart's heavenly pussy.

Eduardo's eyes fluttered shut as he was pet through his orgasm, and he slowly opened his eyes after a few seconds, Bart smiling down at him.

"Hey, you back?"

Eduardo groaned, nodding, and he felt his mate kiss him, stroking a hand through his hair.

"You wanna keep going? Even if we're tied?"

"Mm-hmm. Can you– can you slap me again?"

Eduardo asked, and Bart grinned, nodding eagerly, the plug feeling like heaven against his prostate.

"Oh-fucking-yeah."

The both of them burst into laughs, and Eduardo watched as Bart tried to compose himself, failing as soon as their eyes met, and Eduardo took a deep breath, the giggles somewhat fading as they started up again. 

"Puppy...puppy came? Puppy came before me?! Bad puppy!"

Eduardo cried out as he was slapped again, his cheek stinging, and he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as another stream of come came from his tied cock, Bart shuddering for a second. 

"Bad puppy! Puppy only listens to me! And I didn't tell puppy to come yet! Bad!"

His leash was yanked around, and Eduardo groaned again as he was smacked again, a small hand grabbing his hair and pulling roughly.

"BAD!"

Eduardo felt tears prick his eyes before they started to stream down his cheeks, a low whimper leaving his lips, and Bart chuffed, hand raised like he was going to slap him again.

But then Bart just shook his head, pouting.

"I think that puppy doesn't understand."

Eduardo shivered in anticipation, and Bart wiped away his tears, sighing softly.

"Puppy needs to know what it's like to hold his knot, so that puppy always listens."

Hold his knot? What the–

Eduardo cried out as the tailed plug in his ass was gently pulled out, only to be replaced with a knotted plug, similar to the ones Bart used when he needed to relax, but this one was obviously made for anal and was much smaller than a normal knot so that he would be able to comfortably take it. 

Eduardo sobbed, his hips jerking as the tip of the plug hit his prostate, and Bart chuffed, shoving his shoulders down as his cock shot another burst of come inside of Bart's cunt, his knot swelling even more from where it was just starting to go down.

"Bad puppy! Now puppy's knotted, too! And when puppy's done giving me puppies, I'll spank his knot!"

Eduardo whimpered at the dark promise, but he knew that Bart would never act upon it, as Bart was visibly feeling the effects of being knotted and he was just as exhausted from doing the knotting, not to mention how loopy Eduardo was from being knotted, too. 

Alphas can derive pleasure from being knotted, and even experience a hormonal high from it, similar to how Bart was currently reacting, but not as close to the intensity that Bart was, as alphas enjoying being knotted was a vestigial behavior from long before, similar to the way that Bart had a useless prostate but no cock. 

Well, it wasn't completely useless. It still made Bart moan whenever he was fucked down there and Eduardo hit that little bundle of nerves, but it didn't feel as amazing compared to when Eduardo hit his g-spot. 

Eduardo blinked, feeling hazy at all of his thoughts, and Bart seemed to notice, stilling the slow, instinctual rocking of his hips. 

"Hey, you still with me, Bub?"

Eduardo slowly nodded, and Bart hummed at him, purring softly.

"Let's stop."

Eduardo's eyes widened, and he whined, looking at Bart in surprise.

"No more. You're exhausted, baby. As soon as your knot goes down, we'll get undressed and I'll run you a bath, huh? Sounds good?"

Eduardo watched as Bart stroked underneath his eyes, and he sighed, rumbling happily. 

"Okay, you can go to sleep. I'll undress you, alright? And then I'll wake you up for the bath."

Eduardo nodded before he weakly squirmed, the artificial knot inside of him rubbing against his sensitive insides. 

"Hnnnn."

Eduardo protested as Bart gently pulled the headband off of him before reaching for the plug, having to rock back on his cock to do so, and Eduardo whimpered, his eyes dazedly fluttering shut with a sudden wave of exhaustion. 

The knotted plug was gently tugged out of him, Bart quietly making low, soothing purrs, and Eduardo rumbled back as much as he could, letting his omega's gentle pets soothe him asleep for as long as it took for his knot to go down. 

Then he would get his bath, and then he would cuddle up with Bart and he could finally go to sleep. 

And even though Eduardo was a little frustrated that they couldn't finish their play, he knew that Bart knew his limits better than he did himself, his little dom knowing exactly just how hard to push him. 

Wind-dry, cracked lips pressed against his forehead, and Eduardo let himself drift, warm and content inside of his mate, warm skin and ruffled fabric soothing his skin as he melted away to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague continuation of chapter one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags! Enjoy :)

Eduardo gasped quietly as Bart added another finger to his hole, his tiny omega making sure to loosen him as much as he could to make room for the strap-on dildo that would eventually slide inside his hole, and Eduardo moaned loudly at the thought, his knotted cock dripping precome from all of the teasing, his poor prostate swollen and abused.

"Good boy, Eduardo. You're doing so well, just a bit more."

Even though Bart wasn't technically domming him, it made him shiver, his body a warm, pliable thing as his tiny omega carefully stretched him open.

Eduardo couldn't help but sob as Bart tugged his fingers free from his hole, his balls heavy and his cock aching as Bart moved around behind him, Eduardo's body stretched into the textbook omegan presenting pose. 

He was no omega, as he had a cock and balls and skin where a cunt was supposed to be, but damn him, did he love to be fucked. 

So, because Bart had a cunt and a clit because he was an omega, they had a small collection of strap-ons for the little omega to use.

Eduardo should've thought about it before he had deliriously asked Bart to grab their biggest one, craving the feeling of nearly being split apart, and he nearly cried when he finally felt the head of it against his hole, the massive thing coated in a mix of lube and Bart's own slick, about to press in at any moment.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm right here, alright? I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby. Gonna fuck those pretty noises out of your throat until you come untouched."

Bart murmured into his skin, and Eduardo whimpered, feeling his knot already starting to round out.

"I'll give you your knot holder and you'll have to sit here like a good alpha, stuck on my dildo. You'd like that, wouldn't you, bring all kept and bred? Maybe I'm the alpha and you're the omega, huh?"

Eduardo shuddered, and he groaned, rocking his hips back until Bart sunk inside of him, his whines mixing in with Bart's little yips until Bart pushed forward and bottomed out, filling him so much that he was already a mess.

And god, did they sound like a bunch of animals.  
And for some reason, that didn't turn him off, his chest heaving for air as the dildo rubbed against his prostate.

"Bart!"

Eduardo yelped as his omega's hands moved from his hips, instead wrapping one around his waist to hold him to him while the other one pressed against his stomach, forcing Eduardo to feel as the massive toy rocked against his walls.

He fancied the idea of being able to one day see it through his skin, to look down and see the bulge of the strap-on as Bart fucked him with it, but they needed a bigger toy for that, and for Eduardo's inner muscles to be loosened up enough to do that.

But, nevertheless, it was a nice fantasy, one that, given enough time, could come true, as Bart loved to see him all hot and desperate.

Eduardo was ripped out of his thoughts at the sudden pressure around his cock, a small hand squeezing it tight enough for his eyes to roll back as Bart really started to move, rolling his hips at a pace that made his legs tremble and his knot twitch.

Eduardo knew the strength in Bart's legs, had watched him choke a man with his thighs, had seen him run faster than anything else in the universe could, had watched him thump his feet on a double bass for hours and never tire, and now, now that strength was the very thing that was pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"That's it, you're doing so well. Gonna breed you full of puppies, alright?"

Eduardo moaned at the dark promise, his omega eagerly rocking into him as fast as he could without lighting the bed on fire, and it was enough to push him over the edge, coming prematurely with a shout, unable to even hold it back for Bart to make due on his promise to make him come untouched.

Immediately, Bart scrambled for their knot holder and pressed it over and down his cock in order to provide the proper stimulation needed around his knot, and with a sigh, Eduardo went boneless, Bart easily pulling out of him.

He tiredly watched as Bart tugged off the harnesses of the strap on, his mouth watering as his little mate rubbed furiously at his clit, and he reached over for Bart's favorite knotted plug, shuddering as he pushed between his mate's powerful thighs and licked at his clit a few times before he pushed the plug in in one go, knowing that it was all Bart needed.

And just like that, Bart was falling apart, slick gushing from his cunt and his little clit twitching as he squirted a bit, making Eduardo shudder.

Male omegas tended to have larger clits than their female counterparts, left over, just like Bart's prostate, from when male omegas had cocks, which meant that, on rare occasions, he could make Bart's clit actually rise and "erect" itself, but mostly, it just meant that Bart tended to squirt more often. 

It was Eduardo's favorite thing about his mate's pink little clit.

Eduardo was quick to lap it up, Bart panting and clenching around the plug's knot, and Eduardo felt another burst of come shoot from his cock, filling the knot holder even more.

He tiredly slumped down against his mate, Bart rubbing soothing circles into his chest and praising him the whole while, encouraging the last few bursts from his cock before he was content to just wait out his knot. 

"Hi."

Eduardo breathed, and Bart laughed, rubbing a thumb over his nipple absentmindedly.

"Hi, Eddie."

Immediately, Eduardo's eyes went to Bart's little breasts, less than even a handful, but it made him purr anyways, his knot swelling even more and making him quietly curse as thoughts of them swollen with milk toyed with his head.

His distraction made Bart laugh again, petting his face, and he smiled, drawing his omega in closer.

"Y'know, this is the one time that we can face each other while being knotted."

Bart quietly reminded him, and Eduardo hummed happily, nuzzling Bart's face.

"So you're saying...do more anal?"

Eduardo grinned at the playful bite he received on his neck, Bart huffing happily.

"I can't say no to that. But...it's nice to look at you. I like looking at you."

Eduardo shuddered, and he nuzzled into his omega's neck, purring quietly. 

"I like looking at you, too."

He and Bart usually had sex in positions in which they didn't face each other, either with Eduardo draped over Bart's back or spooning or with Eduardo on his knees behind him or even with Eduardo holding onto his waist from behind and grinding forward like an animal.

He and Bart had never tried alpha-on-omega sex facing each other unless riding counted, as Bart had already told him that it, frankly, hurt to be knotted like that, and then expected to hold the position for half an hour. 

Eduardo understood, really, because he knew that it didn't actually hurt Bart.   
It was that it reminded him of Before, and he understood that. 

Eduardo very rarely thought about Bart's Before, before he had boarded his cobbled-together time machine and was whisked away to the past, but he knew that wouldn't want to be reminded of his apocalyptic tyrant during sex, either.

Eduardo had seen the jewelry and the robes, tucked away in a box under their bed.  
It was a no-brainer what exactly Bart was to the futuristic Blue Beetle, or, as Bart called him, Dictaa (in Interlac).

Eduardo gently pet Bart's side, his mate's eyes fluttering closed, and he started to lick Bart's face slowly, almost grooming his omega as Bart snuffled against him, the plug keeping him warm and happy and sleepy.

He didn't want to think of terrible things while putting his beautiful omega asleep, and he buried his face into Bart's neck, breathing in his scent until he was relaxed, unable to truly fall asleep with knotted, even if he was knotting just a toy.

He shifted his hips up so that his knot holder was between Bart's legs, pressing up against the plug, and his omega sighed, tiredly draping a legs over his side so that they could get even closer, and he rumbled quietly as Bart finally fell asleep, hands buried in his hair to keep his face in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really like this ship, and I really liked exploring power-bottom doms :)


End file.
